The Night Adventures of Lysander and Lorcan
by x Peevesy
Summary: The incredible duo of Lysander and Lorcan are out on a nighttime adventure.. or are they? I imagine they're about 7 in this. I don't own these two, or any of our wonderful Harry Potter characters Credit for this idea goes to 'xx scar xx', because she's awesome


Darkness everywhere. Two minds were spinning in the darkness, feeling their ways through the twisted and gnarled trees. Then there was a sudden flash of light ahead of one of the boys, and he ran to catch up to it. The boy stopped in the light, to see his own face staring back at him. Only, it wasn't his face – not exactly - it was his twin brothers.

"Lorcan. Where are we?" The boy in blue pajamas asked, staring at his brother's wand, "And why are you using magic? We'll get in trouble!" He added, crossing his arms.

"Rather us be in darkness, Lysander? No, don't think so. And I'm not sure where we are.." The boy in the shiny bronze-colored pajamas said, scratching his head.

"Might as well have a look around." Lysander said with a sigh, pulling his wand from the waistband of his pajama bottoms and staring at it thoughtfully.

"Hey Lorcan.. When did we get wands?" He asked, turning around, only to see his twin walking along a path in the trees.

"Wait up!" Lysander yelled, flicking his wand and watching the tip light up before racing after his twin.

"OWH!" Lorcan suddenly yelled, jumping backwards and holding his left foot.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Lysander asked, grabbing his brothers shoulder as he toppled backwards.

"I ran into something and stubbed my toe!" Lorcan shouted, rubbing his big toe and frowning. Lysander held his wand out in front of him, but there was nothing in the path that Lorcan could have stubbed his toe on. Talking tentative steps forward, Lysander felt something big on the side of the path, though it was invisible.

"Must be invisible. Come on, I think we should keep walking." Lysander said, carefully walking around the invisible object as his brother scowled at his back, but walked along behind him, both holding their lit wands high, and Lorcan limping slightly.

"Hear that?" Lorcan asked suddenly, cupping his hand around his ear and walking a few feet past Lysander. Lysander shook his head, his right hand going up to his mouth where he began chewing his fingernails – a nervous habit. Lorcan squinted against the darkness ahead of them.

"Sounds like barking… you don't reckon it could be Blibbering Humdinger, d'you?" He whispered, backing up some so he was next to Lysander. Lysander's pale blue eyes were wide, and his fingernail biting grew faster.

"I d-don't know. Should we look? Mum said they can't hurt us as long as we hum, 'member?" Lysander muttered, and Lorcan immediantly began humming the tune of a lullaby their mother sung them often. Lysander joined in, and the duo walked forwards slowly.

"Look at this huge old log, Lorcan! Let's try to climb it, might be able to see the Humdinger. Mum would love if we could catch it." Lysander whispered as his brother continued humming. Lorcan nodded and the two scrambled up the large, squared log.

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG!

"Owh! What was that!?" Lysander screeched, jumping backwards on the large, flat log as three heavy objects fell from above their heads. Both twins began humming louder, as the barking sound of the Humdinger grew louder as well.

"Lysander! Don't push me, I'm going to f-"

THUD.

"THE HUMDINGER HAS ME! AH! IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY FEET!"

"LORCAN! JUST HANG ON! I'LL SAVE YOU! GRAB MY HAND!"

CLANG. Another heavy object fell and landed on Lysander's leg. More barking from the Humdinger, which was now running around Lorcan as he screamed.

"GET BACK! GET BACK HUMDINGER!" Lysander yelled, grabbing the thing that had just fell on his leg and throwing it at the Humdinger. It have a loud yelp and went running away. Lorcan scrambled back up onto the log, panting heavily.

"Where'd our wands go? There might be more around Lorc!" Lysander yelled, patting the log around him looking for their wands. The darkness eased up suddenly, it became a muted, blurred light in the twin's sleepy eyes. Lysander suddenly gave a loud yell, feeling something grab him around the middle.

"RUN! RUN LORCAN!" He yelled, struggling against the figure binding him. Lorcan shook his head and made way across the log, his head hitting off of one of the heavy things above him as he made to help Lysander. Suddenly, a pressure caught Lorcan's middle as well.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!" Lorcan yelled, but his vision was becoming blurred. Lysander stuggled feebily, his vision also becoming blurred and bright. The figures carried the twins deep into the now brightening woods and they felt themselves being sat upright.

"Lorc, Ly, come on guys, wake up.." Came a soft male voice. The twin's eyes both began fluttering open and shut, before finally two faces began swimming into their vision. Both where breathing heavily, but the pale blue of their kitchen and the faces of their parents soon came into view.

"Mum! Dad! You saved us!" Both boys yelled, finally rousing enough to recognize their parents.

"There was a forest! And a Humdinger! A Humdinger, Mum! It almost got me, but Ly saved me!" Lorcan panted looking at his parents with wide eyes. His mother had an understanding smile on her pretty face; his father had an annoying smirk.

"Darlings, you were sleeping walking again. Rolf, we really should check their room, perhaps there's some kind of creature making them do this so often." Their mother said, looking from her twins to her husband, and then her kitchen. Both boys were now fully awake and alert, and they stood up from the two chairs their parents had put them in to look into the kitchen.

In short, the most of the house was a disaster area. Some pots and pans hung lopsided from the rack above the counter, but most of them where on the ground. Two flashlights lay broken on the kitchen floor, their bulbs shattered. Down the hallway that led to the twin's bedroom, the small table in the hallway was twisted, and the flower pot on top of it had spilt it's dirt all over the table and floor, and the plant was twisting and snapping its jaws weakly. Behind the table was the family's large German Shepard was trying to hide, shaking and looking terrified that one of the boys was going to throw something at it again.

Rolf raised his eyebrows at the boys, and both ran their hands through their sandy blonde hair guiltily.

"Sorry Dad, sorry Mum." Lorcan and Lysander muttered, hanging their heads. Luna watched all three, her large eyes reproachful.

"Well? What was this dream about?" Rolf sighed, looking down at them. The twins smiled identically.

"We were in a dark forest –" Lorcan began.

"And Lorcan found a wand, and lit it up."

"Then we had to walk around an invisible shield,"

"And we heard a Humdinger barking at us,"

"So we started humming!"

"And then climbed on a log to try and spot it, but I accidentally pushed Lorcan off,"

"And the Humdinger got me! And then Lysander started throwing stuff at it to make it run off!"

"Then something grabbed us, but… I guess it was you two." Lysander finished, his index finger in his mouth as he chewed on the nail.

"There's no stopping you two, even at night, is there?" Rolf laughed rubbing his face. Luna giggled quietly, walking forward and putting her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I think you two should go to bed now, maybe we'll go exploring in the morning." Luna said quietly, her large eyes blinking sleepily. The twins nodded and trooped off to their bedroom as Luna and Rolf began fixing up the kitchen with their wands.

"I think that might have been one of our best night adventures yet, Lorc." Lysander muttered as he climbed into his bed.

"Think so? I liked the one when we found that giant Plimpy. Remember when Mum and Dad found us? We had the tub overflowed and there was water everywhere!" Lorcan laughed, rolling into his own bed and covering up.

Both boys drifted off without another word. They didn't have any more adventures that night, though, this was not their last.

Darkness everywhere. Two minds were spinning in the darkness, feeling their ways through the twisted and gnarled trees. Then there was a sudden flash of light ahead of one of the boys, and he ran to catch up to it. The boy stopped in the light, to see his own face staring back at him. Only, it wasn't his face – not exactly - it was his twin brothers.

"Lorcan. Where are we?" The boy in blue pajamas asked, staring at his brother's wand, "And why are you using magic? We'll get in trouble!" He added, crossing his arms.

"Rather us be in darkness, Lysander? No, don't think so. And I'm not sure where we are.." The boy in the shiny bronze-colored pajamas said, scratching his head.

"Might as well have a look around." Lysander said with a sigh, pulling his wand from the waistband of his pajama bottoms and staring at it thoughtfully.

"Hey Lorcan.. When did we get wands?" He asked, turning around, only to see his twin walking along a path in the trees.

"Wait up!" Lysander yelled, flicking his wand and watching the tip light up before racing after his twin.

"OWH!" Lorcan suddenly yelled, jumping backwards and holding his left foot.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Lysander asked, grabbing his brothers shoulder as he toppled backwards.

"I ran into something and stubbed my toe!" Lorcan shouted, rubbing his big toe and frowning. Lysander held his wand out in front of him, but there was nothing in the path that Lorcan could have stubbed his toe on. Talking tentative steps forward, Lysander felt something big on the side of the path, though it was invisible.

"Must be invisible. Come on, I think we should keep walking." Lysander said, carefully walking around the invisible object as his brother scowled at his back, but walked along behind him, both holding their lit wands high, and Lorcan limping slightly.

"Hear that?" Lorcan asked suddenly, cupping his hand around his ear and walking a few feet past Lysander. Lysander shook his head, his right hand going up to his mouth where he began chewing his fingernails – a nervous habit. Lorcan squinted against the darkness ahead of them.

"Sounds like barking… you don't reckon it could be Blibbering Humdinger, d'you?" He whispered, backing up some so he was next to Lysander. Lysander's pale blue eyes were wide, and his fingernail biting grew faster.

"I d-don't know. Should we look? Mum said they can't hurt us as long as we hum, 'member?" Lysander muttered, and Lorcan immediantly began humming the tune of a lullaby their mother sung them often. Lysander joined in, and the duo walked forwards slowly.

"Look at this huge old log, Lorcan! Let's try to climb it, might be able to see the Humdinger. Mum would love if we could catch it." Lysander whispered as his brother continued humming. Lorcan nodded and the two scrambled up the large, squared log.

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG!

"Owh! What was that!?" Lysander screeched, jumping backwards on the large, flat log as three heavy objects fell from above their heads. Both twins began humming louder, as the barking sound of the Humdinger grew louder as well.

"Lysander! Don't push me, I'm going to f-"

THUD.

"THE HUMDINGER HAS ME! AH! IT'S TRYING TO EAT MY FEET!"

"LORCAN! JUST HANG ON! I'LL SAVE YOU! GRAB MY HAND!"

CLANG. Another heavy object fell and landed on Lysander's leg. More barking from the Humdinger, which was now running around Lorcan as he screamed.

"GET BACK! GET BACK HUMDINGER!" Lysander yelled, grabbing the thing that had just fell on his leg and throwing it at the Humdinger. It have a loud yelp and went running away. Lorcan scrambled back up onto the log, panting heavily.

"Where'd our wands go? There might be more around Lorc!" Lysander yelled, patting the log around him looking for their wands. The darkness eased up suddenly, it became a muted, blurred light in the twin's sleepy eyes. Lysander suddenly gave a loud yell, feeling something grab him around the middle.

"RUN! RUN LORCAN!" He yelled, struggling against the figure binding him. Lorcan shook his head and made way across the log, his head hitting off of one of the heavy things above him as he made to help Lysander. Suddenly, a pressure caught Lorcan's middle as well.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO!" Lorcan yelled, but his vision was becoming blurred. Lysander stuggled feebily, his vision also becoming blurred and bright. The figures carried the twins deep into the now brightening woods and they felt themselves being sat upright.

"Lorc, Ly, come on guys, wake up.." Came a soft male voice. The twin's eyes both began fluttering open and shut, before finally two faces began swimming into their vision. Both where breathing heavily, but the pale blue of their kitchen and the faces of their parents soon came into view.

"Mum! Dad! You saved us!" Both boys yelled, finally rousing enough to recognize their parents.

"There was a forest! And a Humdinger! A Humdinger, Mum! It almost got me, but Ly saved me!" Lorcan panted looking at his parents with wide eyes. His mother had an understanding smile on her pretty face; his father had an annoying smirk.

"Darlings, you were sleeping walking again. Rolf, we really should check their room, perhaps there's some kind of creature making them do this so often." Their mother said, looking from her twins to her husband, and then her kitchen. Both boys were now fully awake and alert, and they stood up from the two chairs their parents had put them in to look into the kitchen.

In short, the most of the house was a disaster area. Some pots and pans hung lopsided from the rack above the counter, but most of them where on the ground. Two flashlights lay broken on the kitchen floor, their bulbs shattered. Down the hallway that led to the twin's bedroom, the small table in the hallway was twisted, and the flower pot on top of it had spilt it's dirt all over the table and floor, and the plant was twisting and snapping its jaws weakly. Behind the table was the family's large German Shepard was trying to hide, shaking and looking terrified that one of the boys was going to throw something at it again.

Rolf raised his eyebrows at the boys, and both ran their hands through their sandy blonde hair guiltily.

"Sorry Dad, sorry Mum." Lorcan and Lysander muttered, hanging their heads. Luna watched all three, her large eyes reproachful.

"Well? What was this dream about?" Rolf sighed, looking down at them. The twins smiled identically.

"We were in a dark forest –" Lorcan began.

"And Lorcan found a wand, and lit it up."

"Then we had to walk around an invisible shield,"

"And we heard a Humdinger barking at us,"

"So we started humming!"

"And then climbed on a log to try and spot it, but I accidentally pushed Lorcan off,"

"And the Humdinger got me! And then Lysander started throwing stuff at it to make it run off!"

"Then something grabbed us, but… I guess it was you two." Lysander finished, his index finger in his mouth as he chewed on the nail.

"There's no stopping you two, even at night, is there?" Rolf laughed rubbing his face. Luna giggled quietly, walking forward and putting her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I think you two should go to bed now, maybe we'll go exploring in the morning." Luna said quietly, her large eyes blinking sleepily. The twins nodded and trooped off to their bedroom as Luna and Rolf began fixing up the kitchen with their wands.

"I think that might have been one of our best night adventures yet, Lorc." Lysander muttered as he climbed into his bed.

"Think so? I liked the one when we found that giant Plimpy. Remember when Mum and Dad found us? We had the tub overflowed and there was water everywhere!" Lorcan laughed, rolling into his own bed and covering up.

Both boys drifted off without another word. They didn't have any more adventures that night, though, this was not their last.


End file.
